The Healer Within
by believable-pen
Summary: An alien arrives at the Hub looking for a healer to save his son's life...


The Healer Within

Jack watched as John pointed his gun at Gwen and fired. The bullet grazed her temple and she went down. "No!" shouted Jack, moving towards John.

Gwen falls to the ground.

"Ooops, my hand must have slipped on the trigger. How did that happen?" John smirked at Jack, then laughed when he look down at Gwen.

"Gwen!"

"I'm...okay, Jack. Just a scratch."

Jack glared at John Hart. "You want me, leave my team alone."

He throw Jack against the wall.

Ianto looks on concerned.

"You can't die you idiot, I wish I could change that." John held a knife to his throat and pistol to his head.

Jack laughed. "Do it! I'll just keep coming back."

"Jack, don't," said Ianto. "He's crazy."

John stabbed Jack in the neck, then shot him in the stomach. John then point his pistol at Tosh.

Tosh tried to shield herself with her arms.

Ianto stood in front of her. He watched Jack, knowing that he would come back to life any moment.

"Why are you doing this?" Ianto asked. "Jack doesn't need or want you. Leave us alone."

John pushes Ianto to the side, grabbing Tosh around the neck, holding his pistol to her head.

Jack was still on the ground, dead behind him. Owen had gone round to be by Jack's side.

"Don't hurt her," said Owen, watching Tosh. "If you wanna hurt someone, hurt me."

Ianto looked from John to Owen.

Gwen got up and stood behind Ianto.

John kept Tosh in his grip. She looked terrified. She was hoping Ianto and Owen would save her.

"Awww, is Tosh scared? Never mind. I won't do anything to you." John said, sarcastically.

"You better not," said Owen, moving in front of Jack.

Behind Owen, Jack began to move, but John didn't notice.

Ianto looked at Tosh and smiled, trying to put her at ease. It didn't work. Tosh began to tremble. "I don't want to die, Ianto."

"Well, your leader is laid out on the floor. These two idiots aren't going to stop me either." John sniffed her hair and bit her neck. He pressed the gun tighter against her head.

Ianto clenched his fists, anger almost getting the better of him. Jack slowly got to his feet. The sound caught John off guard and Ianto managed to tug Tosh away from him.

John turned around, facing Jack. "You can't keep doing that, surely. " John turned his head around and notice Tosh gone.

Ianto turned to Gwen. "Get out of here. Both of you."

Gwen took Tosh's hand and they both ran off in the direction of the Hub.

Jack smiled at Ianto's initiative.

"Oh, leaving me with three men. Is that a good idea?" John stared at the three of them.

"Not in your wildest dreams, John, so forget it." said Jack.

Ianto frowned, his naivety showing through.

It made Jack smile. "I'll explain later, Ianto."

Ianto nodded.

Owen rolled his eyes. "Can we get on, Jack."

"You always ruin the fun Jack." John stared at Ianto. "Show me how strong you are, Eye Candy. I bet you couldn't restrain me on your own." John started fighting with Jack.

Ianto wasn't quite sure what to do next. He knew Jack could take John on any day, so he stayed where he was. Owen was smiling at the antics going on before him.

"Come on you two, you're fighting like girls!"

"Shut it Owen!" Then John turned to Ianto. "Grow a pair, Eye Candy. Jack could probably stop me, but we have a history, don't you know."

Ianto stepped forward, not liking the comment very much. "You worm!" he said to John. "I could take you with one hand tied behind my back."

"Is that all you came come up with, a worm? You couldn't take me, your standing miles away. Stick to coffee, it's the only thing you can do." John laughed, and carried on fighting with Jack.

Ianto pushed Jack out of the way, hitting John in the face. John looked surprised at first, then he smiled. "Your going to have to try harder than that, Eye Candy. Touched a nerve have I?" He lunged at Jack.

Frustrated, Ianto stood back and let them fight. He was exhausted just watching them.

"Five years or not, you're still a bad loser, John Hart." said Jack, kicking him in the ribs.

John just laughed, and got to his feet. "Oh, lover, you make me die!" He was holding his ribs, stopping for a while. Minutes later, he jumped onto Jack's back, punching him in the head.

"This is insane!" exclaimed Owen. "It's not getting us anywhere. Jack!"

Jack stopped for a moment. "What?"

"Get rid of him. He's trouble. We need to get back to the Hub." Owen took his mobile out. "Tosh just texted me. Rift alert is goin' mental!"

"I'm not going anywhere and that Rift alert, it's something to do with me."

"Figures," said Jack, breathing heavily. "Is that a good thing for you or bad?"

"Good for you, bad for me." John winked. "So, team Torchwood, what are you going to do with me?"

"Depends just how bad they want you and who they are," replied Jack. "What do they want you for?"

"Oh, this and that. Mostly that," John laughed.

"I want you oughta my life, for good this time."

"I will always be in your life, Jack. There's nothing you can do. You really need to give Eye Candy some training. He's so scared and weak." John wink at Ianto.

"Yes there is. I can ignore you. I have someone in my life now, other than you. He's good for me, you weren't."

John grabbed Jack and continued fighting him. "You and I shared something, how can you just walk away from that? You coward. Eye Candy is a useless lover and I'm better in bed. He has no stamina."

"And you have?" Jack shook his head. "It's been over between us for quite sometime. Ianto had nothing to do with it, so leave him alone."

"I won't leave him alone." John turned around walked over to Ianto and started pushing him.

Ianto balled his fists, bringing them up to hit John in the chest, pushing him back. "I'm not Eye Candy. I'm not Tea Boy." he pushed John back against the wall. "I'm Ianto Jones. Got it?" He was nose to nose with John Hart.

John stayed against the wall. "Oh, that was good. Now you finally have some balls. " John squared up to Ianto, their noses were touching.

Ianto smiled. "Trust me, you don't wanna find out just how big."

Jack laughed on hearing this.

"Shut up, Jack!" John pushed Ianto again.

Jack stood between John and Ianto, even though Ianto strained to get passed him. "Whoa, Ianto! He's not worth it. Let it go." Jack said, patting him on the back.

Ianto glared at John, who just laughed at him.

Owen called to Jack. "The Rift alarm. Jack! We gotta move. Forget Hart. Let's move it!"

John ran to the Hub with them.

As they entered the Hub, they saw Gwen running around, pushing buttons, checking the monitors. "It's in here, Jack. Whatever it is, it's in the Hub."

Jack looked at John, who shrugged. "What do they want with you?"

"We should just kill him, and get it over with," said Owen.

"Too easy," replied Ianto. "Give him up to whatever it is." He looked around the Hub. "Let them or it have him."

Even Myfanwy was quiet.

"There's no way I'm dying, Harper." He turned to Jack. "Jack, I haven't done anything. It's nothing to do with me."

"A little while ago you said it was." Jack glared at him.

John shrugged. "So, I lied."

"Ianto, break out the weapons. Tosh scan the entire Hub."

Ianto nodded, tapping in the code and unlocking the armoury.

"Do I get a gun, Jack?" asked John.

Jack looked at his belt. "I think you have enough, don't you?"

John smiled. "I could always do with a few extra."

Jack sighed, shaking his head. "No."

"Jack?" called Gwen. "Something just touched my arm."

Jack looked. Gwen's leather jacket was melting. "Take it off!"

"Arh!" Owen helped Gwen with the jacket.

"Bloody hell, Jack. What is it?"

"There's only one thing I know that can melt things by touching them." John looked at Jack.

"Beriliadon," they said together.

"What or who is a Beriliadon?" asked Owen, checking Gwen's arm.

"It's a he." Jack looked around. "Show yourself, Beriliadon. Don't be shy. We know you're here."

A plume of mist appeared near the secret lift. It began to change into a grey shape. Smoke appeared at the sides of it.

"Try not to melt my lift!" Jack asked.

The shape grew clearer, the smoke dissipating.

"Arh, Beriliadon. Nice of you to drip by." John laughed.

"John!" admonished Jack. "What brings you here?"

"I have need of your help, Jack Harkness."

Jack frowned. "What can I do?"

"There is a chosen one here on your World. One that can save the life of my son. You must help me find them."

"How do you now this person is from Earth?" asked John.

"I spoke with the great shayman. He told me. He knows everything."

"But this person's name." Quipped John.

Jack glared.

"There are many in this Universe. He knew the Planet, but alas, not the name. But we do know Jack Harkness."

"What are we looking for here?" asked Jack. "How will I know it's the right person?"

"They have the gift."

"The gift?"

"The knowledge. The insight. The gift of healing."

"Doctors heal," John looked at Owen. "Mmm. Nah! Knowledge and insight, too. This person sounds powerful."

"My son has five of your Earth days left to live."

"The Earth is a big place and five days isn't long." Jack told him.

A box appeared, floating in front of Jack.

"Then use this. It holds wisdom within. It knows only the truth."

Jack held out his hand and the box levitated onto it.

"I….can't promise I'll find this person in time. What happens if I don't?"

"To you, nothing. But my son will lose his life." Beriliadon began to disappear in a plume of mist. "I will return when the box speaks to me." Then he was gone.

"Then the box speaks to him!" Mimicked John. "What a load of bull."

"So, Jack," began Owen. "Where do we start."

John turned quickly to face Owen. "You're not actually considering helping that….that thing, are you?"

"Yes," said Jack. "We are."

"He's gone from the Hub, Jack," Toshiko informed him.

"Thanks, Tosh," Jack said, as he looked at the box.

Walking over to Gwen's workstation, Jack placed the box on the desk.

"Don't just stand there lookin' at it! Open it!" said John.

Jack turned, glaring at him. "Alright!"

Jack carefully opened the box. Inside was a piece of cloth.

John laughed. "A rag! Is that it? A piece of old rag?"

The piece of cloth began to move.

"Er, I don't think it liked being called a piece of rag," said Owen, smiling.

"Whatever," John rolled his eyes.

Tosh stood up and looked into the box. Gwen didn't seem that interested. Ianto was wary of it. Not wanting to get too close.

John moved beside Ianto. "Boo!"

Ianto physically jumped.

John laughed.

"That's enough," said Jack, closing the box. "Ianto, coffee please. Gwen you and Tosh see if there is anything in the archive online notes about this."

Ianto stopped and turned to Jack. "There isn't."

John looked at him quizzically.

"I type the notes. I'd know."

"What about from before you joined us?" asked Jack.

Ianto shook his head. "I'd still know about it."

Jack smiled, then became serious. "We have to start somewhere." He watched as John approached the box.

"Might as well be with us." John opened the box, touching the cloth.

Nothing happened.

"It's not me," he joked, offering the box to Jack.

Jack played along, touching the cloth.

Nothing.

They each took turns in touching the cloth.

"Eye Candy, it's your turn. Come touch the cloth." Called John.

"No, thank you," replied Ianto, returning with coffee. "I'd rather not."

"We all have." John touched it again. "See, there's nothing to it."

Ianto tutted, putting the tray down. He handed Jack his blue and white coffee cup.

Jack nodded towards the box. "It's okay."

Tentatively, Ianto moved towards the box, putting his hand inside. John moved closer to him, pushing his hand against the cloth.

To every ones surprise, it began to move and emit a load humming noise.

Ianto pulled his hand back quickly, shaking his head. "What the…."

John laughed loudly. "Eye Candy is the 'chosen one'. 'The healer'. I don't believe it."

The plume of smoke returned as if on queue. Beriliadon stood before them.

"The cloth! I heard it singing."

"It seems Tea Boy is the chosen one." Owen informed him.

"Yeah. Good one, Eye Candy."

"No! This can't be happening," said Ianto, closing his eyes.

"He, is the chosen one?" asked Beriliadon.

Jack nodded. "The cloth moved and began to hum when he touched it."

"He can save my son. I will bring him here immediately."

"No!" said Ianto. "This must be a mistake. I'm no healer."

"The cloth does not lie," said Beriliadon.

Ianto turned to Jack, shaking his head. "I can't do this!"

Beriliadon moved closer to the young Welshman. "My son's life is now in your hands."

Ianto continued to shake his head, moving to the kitchen. Jack followed him.

"Yan? Ianto!"

"No, Jack. It's not me. It can't be me."

"I'm afraid it is and nothing you say or do will stop Beriliadon from bringing his son here."

Ianto was visibly shaking. "What if something goes wrong? What if I can't save him? What then?"

Jack shook his head. "All you can do is try."

Owen approached the kitchen. "He's gone for his son."

"Jesus," muttered Ianto.

Jack managed to get Ianto to sit on the battered old couch and drink his coffee. They waited for Beriliadon to return with his son.

Twenty minutes later, they returned.

Ianto stood up and looked to Jack for support. The older man clasped him by the upper arms.

"All you can do is try. He'll ask nothing more than that." Jack tried to smile.

"And if it isn't good enough?"

Jack didn't answer.

The Hub was quiet, save for the sound of the Water running down the silver Tower.

Zaldor was placed on the table in the autopsy room by his father. The child looked small and pale.

Jack took Beriliadon to one side. "What happens if your son dies anyway?"

"Then it was not to be, but I must try. You understand?"

Jack nodded.

Beriliadon changed slightly in the presents of his son. He was lighter in colour. No acid dripping from his fingers. His features were more pronounced.

As he stood beside Jack, he looked at Ianto. "Please, lay your hands on my son. You are the chosen one. The cloth does not lie."

Ianto raised tear filled eyes on Beriliadon. "I don't know what to do."

Beriliadon held out a hand to him. "Do not fear me. I cannot harm you. You are protected." He almost bowed as he extended his hand to the young man before him.

Ianto moved closer, offering his hand, then closed his eyes. "I can't promise anything," he said. "But I'll try my best."

Beriliadon led him down to where his son lay. He was still save for a slight tremor in his face. As Ianto and his father approached, he tried to smile.

"Father," Zaldor whispered. "is he….the one?"

Beriliadon nodded. "He is."

Ianto looked back at Jack, who nodded to him. Moving toward the table, Ianto placed his hands in his trouser pockets, not quite knowing what to do with them. The alien child before him looked so small and vulnerable.

"Take your time. My son will lie still for you." Beriliadon moved back.

Zaldor closed his eyes and sighed. "The pain is returning, father. My body is racked with pain."

"Hush. It will soon be over, my boy."

Ianto removed his hands, placing one on the boy's forehead and the other over his heart. Closing his eyes, Ianto tilted his head back. He remained like that for over five minutes. His face looked serine, angelic even.

"What is he doing?" Owen asked Jack.

"Praying," replied Jack.

John looked on in wonderment. "If this works, I'll leave you in peace," he said to Jack. "I'm no match for him." He smiled at Jack. "Sorry, Jackie."

"You deserve better," Jack told him. "Someone who will give you what you want. What you deserve."

John nodded. "I was hoping that would be you," he looked at Ianto. "I now see that you two were made for each other."

As they watched, tears trickled unheeded down Ianto's face as he stood statue still, hands still in the same position.

Gwen and Tosh watched from the railings overlooking the autopsy room, awe inspired. Gwen's eyes grew wider as a power force emanated from Ianto's right hand into the child's body.

"Wow," said Owen, stepping back. "Where did that come from?"

Jack raised and eyebrow, crossed his arms over his chest and smiled. "From deep within," he replied, smiling.

By the time the power had left Ianto into the boy, you young Welshman was exhausted, almost falling over the table. Jack was by his side, holding him back against his chest, arms around his waist.

"You were amazing," he whispered into his ear.

"How….is he?"

Jack looked over his shoulder at the child. "I don't know."

Beriliadon moved closer to his son, placing his hand over the child's heart. "It still beats, but slowly."

Jack guided Ianto back up the stairs to the couch, sitting Ianto down. "I'll get you some water."

Ianto smiled weakly. "Thanks, but have you got anything stronger?"

Jack smiled. "I'll go get it."

John moved to sit next to Ianto. "I'll be leavin'," he said. "Jack will be better off with you by his side." He smiled. "And I won't be back this time."

"Promise?" said Ianto, returning the smile.

John nodded.

Jack came back holding a glass with whisky in it. He handed it to Ianto.

"Thanks."

John stood up, opening his wrist strap. "I'll be goin' now, then." He pressed a few buttons and then was gone without another word.

"Do you think he'll be back?" asked Ianto, turning his head to look down into the autopsy room.

"No," was all Jack said, as he wrapped his arms around the younger man. "He knows he'll never get me back, not now." Jack kissed his forehead.

Ianto nestled his head back against Jack's shoulder.

Beriliadon was still stood by his son. He looked up at Jack and Ianto, a slight smile on his face. "My son is getting stronger. See, his skin has changed colour.."

Ianto stood up and walked to the railing. Jack followed close behind.

"He does look….different," commented Ianto.

Owen went to look at the child, feeling for his heartbeat. "It's beating stronger than before."

Beriliadon beamed. "Then your job is done, chosen one." He picked up his son. "We can leave now."

Ianto walked to Gwen's workstation and picked up the box. "Don't forget this."

"It's done it's job. Keep it."

Ianto closed his hands around the box. "Thanks."

"No, thank you." Beriliadon smiled. "Now my Planet will have a leader when I leave this life."

"Will he still be a healer?" asked Owen.

"I'm afraid it was for my son only."

Ianto shook his head. "That's fine. Once is enough, thanks."

"Thank you, Jack Harkness."

Jack looked surprised. "I didn't do anything."

"You had the chosen one with you. Keep him close, always."

Jack looked at Ianto and smiled. "I intend to."

"My son and I wish you much happiness."

With that, they were gone.

The Hub was quiet again.

"Well," began Owen, "I see John left, too."

"For good this time," said Ianto. "he promised."

Jack laughed. "Mmm, he knows when he's beaten."

They all smiled and went about their work.

Ianto looked at the box in his hand.

"What are you going to do with it now?" asked Jack.

"I thought I'd put it on your desk, if that's okay."

Jack nodded. "It's fine."

"Better get back down to the archives. I need to type out a report of today."

Jack looked at him.

"For me."

"Sure. Go."

The day carried on as normal after the 'visitors' left.

Owen, Gwen and Tosh went home around 6pm, leaving Jack and Ianto alone.

"You wanna go eat for dinner?" Jack asked.

"Why don't we order in and have an early night."

Jack's eyes gleamed. "Oh, yeah."

THE END


End file.
